A New Life
by Post object
Summary: Lisa is recruited into the CIA by none other than Sydney Bristow. Red Eye/Alias Crossover. Some JxL later on. Please R
1. The Call

A New Life

It had been 8 months since that terrifying red eye flight and Lisa surprisingly felt rejuvenated from the experience, but always on high alert. Her father, Cynthia and her co-workers were all impressed at how she gained strength instead of falling apart like most people would have expected. She was doing so well that at first her father suggested that she see a therapist in case Lisa was repressing her feelings. She adamantly refused saying the experience itself was releasing and in time he accepted her explanation. The final battle between her and Jackson was a catharsis, she no longer felt victimized by him or even the terrible thoughts of the rape that had occurred three years prior. It was a game of chess and she had won. Checkmate.

It was a Sunday night, and Lisa was sitting nestled in her soft plush coach in front of her television watching the news and drinking a cup of her favourite herbal tea. It was a regular quiet evening, it was dusk and her mind drifted to all the things she had to do at work tomorrow. Her life had more or less went back to normal and she was frustrated and restless by the boredom. Before the red eye flight Lisa was committed to her work as if she were married to it. But now, it gave her no satisfaction. It was so boring, so inane serving those ungrateful customers who were so thankless….a thankless job was how Jackson had described the woman at the check-in counter at the airport. Damn it! She thought. I have to get him out of my head. Lisa had yet to train herself from getting him out of her mind when he did drift in from time to time. She felt pride beating him at his own game and she would go over the details again and again.

Suddenly the phone rang bringing her out of her reverie. She picked it up and cradled it in the nook of her neck, so she could hold the warm mug with both hands.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Lisa Reisert?"

"Yes, speaking. May I know who is calling?"

"I'm Sydney Bristow. I heard your story about the flight from Texas to Miami and I know this is highly unusual but I was wondering whether we could meet and chat about it?"

Lisa paused for a moment confused. The press and media had been hounding her for the first few week after the flight trying to get an interview with her, wanting to know every single detail about the assassination attempt and the mysterious, elusive stranger who had almost succeeded. Lisa, stayed tight-lipped not wanting to speak publicly about the whole ordeal, despite some very tempting offers. This call seemed no different then the rest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in selling my story to you or anyone else for that matter--" Lisa was going to go into her entire speech, one that she had plenty of practice reciting to journalists from newspapers and television networks but Sydney had cut her off.

"Ms. Reisert I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression but I am not interested in getting a story. I'm calling in regards to a professional matter which I would much rather speak to you about in person. I know this is short notice but would you be able to meet me for coffee at Café Alberti at the corner of Avenue Road and 4th Street in about an hour?"

"Could you tell me more about yourself? I really don't know anything about you."

"Well, I'm married, have two wonderful kids a boy and a girl and I play hockey on my spare time." The woman laughed, or it sounded more like a giggle. Lisa was surprised to hear how Sydney's voice changed from pure professionalism to such a casual demeanour.

Lisa did not know what to think and she grew more suspicious by the moment. A strange woman who didn't identify why she was calling or who she worked for wanted to meet. It didn't make sense, why couldn't she say anything more over the phone? Unless, she was in league with Jackson and his unsavoury business dealings. Lisa wanted no part in that and she certainly wasn't going to brought into it again by a third party.

"I don't really, I mean…" Lisa's confidence was faltering, she didn't know how to reject the offer of meeting without sounding rude. Sydney picked up on her hesitation and right on que she interceded.

"Look I know I've put you in an awkward situation but if it helps I'll be at the coffee shop with my son. If I wanted to try anything I obviously would not bring him along. I just want to have a friendly conversation. So what do you say?"

Lisa reconsidered the situation. They were going to a public place so if she were to try anything there would be plenty of people around to see and with a kid in tow how dangerous could she be? Lisa looked down at her attire, she was still in her pajamas from last night. She sighed at the lack of her social life and decided to take a chance.

"I'll see you in an hour then."

"Great. I'll be wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. I'm looking forward to finally meeting you. See you soon." And with that the line went dead.


	2. The Meeting

Lisa went to her closet and leafed through her various outfits.

"It's too hot for that…that looks too uncomfortable…too formal. Arrggg! I have to go out and buy some casual clothes these are no good!" Frustrated, Lisa settled on a pair of dark beige khakis and a green sleeveless shirt. She put her sneakers on and tied back her hair in a ponytail and completed her outfit with a pair of sunglasses. After grabbing her purse and keys she headed for her car parked out in the driveway. She had twenty minutes to spare before she met Sydney giving her ample time to get to the coffee place.

As Lisa drove down the street she could not help but feel like she was being watched. Frequently looking in her rear view mirror she couldn't see anyone following her and there were not too many cars around anyway. When she reached her destination, she turned into the parking lot and strolled into Café Alberti. There were quite a few people there for a Sunday night. Mostly groups of friends or the odd couple sitting and chatting, enjoying themselves.

Lisa removed her sunglasses and scanned the room trying to discern a woman matching the description she was given. Sitting near the back of the café, on the opposite side of the window she could see a woman, about her age with a little boy. He was sitting on her lap looking up at his mother smiling and giggling as she was wiping his mouth with a napkin. Lisa smiled. She hoped one day she would have a child just as beautiful. He was adorably chubby with short brown hair and big eyes. Lisa approached the table and offered her hand.

"Hi I'm Lisa. We talked on the phone?" The woman looked up, her almond brown eyes beamed and her full lips smiled showing off her dimples. She shook Lisa's hand.

"Sydney, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please sit down. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Sydney gestured toward a waitress in the distance. A blonde, wearing a blue dress came over and took Lisa's order for an expresso. She smiled uncomfortably. She noticed that Sydney had straight brown hair past her shoulders, she was solidly built with toned arm muscles although quite lithe. Even though she was young, on closer inspection Sydney looked like she had a world of experience behind her eyes. Unsure of how to start the conversation, Lisa began.

"So, who is this little man smiling at you? He's so precious!" The boy stared at Lisa and smiled as if he understood the compliment. Sydney's eyes lit up.

"Oh, this is Jack. He'll be two years old this August. I named him after my father." Lisa frowned for a moment after hearing the name, but quickly recovered with one of her pre-wrapped smiles she always uses at the hotel. She named her son after his grandfather? Is every man on this earth named Jack or some version of it? Sydney sensed something was amiss and thought for a moment then came to a realization. With concern etched on her forehead she observed the young woman before her.

"Are you alright Lisa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So tell me - why are you interested in seeing me?" She said trying to change the subject.

The waitress returned with Lisa's order. Sydney waited until she returned to the counter at the other end of the room

"Well I'm a type of recruiter and I've been following your story for quite sometime now. Ever since you took down Rippner that day my department has kept close tabs on you. I work for the government and I think you would be a valuable asset to us." Lisa's eyes widened at Sydney's words. The government had been surveilling her for 8 months! It wasn't just her paranoia kicking in, she was being followed. It drove her crazy that people felt they had the right to monitor her every move, whether it be Jackson or the government. Lisa chose to ignore the fact the latter condoned this behaviour for her own protection.

Sydney continued. "You're smart, you can think on your feet and you can deal with pressure very well. We hadn't approached you sooner because we wanted to see if you experienced post-traumatic stress like many would under the circumstances but you've adapted quite well. We feel you fit the profile perfectly."

"So you're a headhunter."

"Yeah, you can say that."

"So what exactly are you getting at? What do you mean I fit the profile?" Lisa inquired.

"With some training and coaching I think you would be an ideal candidate for some field work, serving the US government." Lisa leaned forward, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Do you work for the C.I.A.?

Sydney smiled again and evaded the first question, instead she changed the subject by asking Lisa one.

"I've been curious to know about that night on the airplane when you sat next to Rippner. I've only heard about it in the literature I've read. While hearing about you I couldn't help but be reminded of myself." She looked wistful, as if she were recalling a time ages ago.

"Do you mind telling me your version of events?" Sydney looked hopeful as if she were a child waiting for a story to be told before she went to bed but didn't necessarily expect one.

Lisa felt at ease around Sydney after just knowing her for little over a half an hour. She seemed sincere and genuine, appearing as she really wanted to know about her ordeal. She found herself spending the next 30 to 40 minutes recalling everything that had happened from the time she met Jackson in the check-in line to when he was taken away by the paramedics. Throughout it, Sydney looked attentive, sympathetic at the low points and proud at the highlights. She studied Lisa, gauging her reactions as she spoke about the more difficult events of that day. When she was finished the brown haired woman's face changed into a serious expression, she asked:

"He hasn't come after you again, has he?"

"No, I hadn't heard anything about him since nor seen him. Keefe told me that he would be taken care of and that Jackson wouldn't bother me again. He couldn't tell me anything more than that despite my prodding so I just assumed that he was either jailed for life or executed for treason." There was a slight pause in the conversation so Lisa took the opportunity to ask another question.

"How do you know I'm right for the job?"

"Like I said Lisa, you remind me of myself when I first started. Just have a little faith in yourself." Lisa furrowed her brow, her mind going a mile a minute. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't intrigued, not only about this mysterious woman who sat before her, but also the job prospect.

"Could you tell me a bit more about this job you're offering me?" Sydney re-adjusted Jack who was sitting quietly in her lap. She took a sip of her drink before continuing.

"You would need to work long hours at times, but it will be compensated with generous time off for vacation during certain periods in addition to full health and social benefits."

Sydney paused, almost in hesitation, but she quickly regained her composure.

"The work itself can be dangerous, but you will be more than well trained to handle it. Serving you country in this way is the highest honours you can give it and one of the greatest rewards you will receive." Sydney chuckled to herself.

"I hope I don't sound like those lame military recruiting commercials that are on tv." This lightened the heavy atmosphere and Lisa couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I know this is a lot to take in and believe me it is a big decision so I don't expect an answer right away." Sydney tucked her hair behind her ears and bent over to place Jack in his stroller. He had fallen asleep while they were talking.

"If you're interested in working for us, put on some jogging gear and meet me at the front of the tennis courts tomorrow at 7 am in Rosewood Park. I go for a run in the morning and we could go to the offices from there. But you need to be 100 sure you want to do this. The department does not look too kindly on those who back out at the last minute. If you don't come I'll assume you're not interested and I won't contact you again. The government will also terminate their surveillance on you."

Sydney stood up to leave, she glanced around the café while quickly straightening out her shirt. She was taller than Lisa had guessed while sitting down. She must have been around 5'8'. Before Sydney left she stopped by Lisa, putting a hand on her shoulder and said:

"The coffee's my treat and I hope to work with you in the future." Sydney left Lisa with her thoughts, a huge decision weighing on her mind.


	3. The Decision

A New Life

The Decision

When Lisa arrived home it was completely dark outside. She set her purse and keys on the side table beside the door and headed to her room. She didn't have much of an appetite for dinner, but she ate the left over chicken and pasta from the night before. She sat at the island in the centre of her kitchen mulling over what Sydney had said. She found it interesting that the woman had entirely avoided the question of whether she worked for the CIA. Lisa of course knew that if she did, she couldn't say. Jackson had reminded her of that when they were playing 20 questions on the plane. Ah, Jackson. Lisa wondered what he would think if he knew that she was offered to work for the government. Would he laugh and think it was a joke? Would he be surprised? Or maybe even angry? Lisa had to stop herself. Why was she musing about what he thought of her? Did she care that much how she was perceived by him?

Anyways, the point was that Sydney's silence must have been her answer to the question! She likely did work for the C.I.A. Lisa couldn't believe it, this huge government agency wanted to recruit her because she was able to beat up Jackson! She laughed out loud at the mere thought. She later went to her bedroom, readying herself for the sleep by shutting her curtains completely, and putting on her blue silk pajamas. She set her alarm for 6 a.m. as if it were any other workday.

* * *

The buzzing of the alarm roused the red head from her slumber, and in response she pressed the snooze button trying to steal a couple more minutes of beautiful silence. Lisa repeated the process a couple of times before she lazily opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6:35! Damn it! She was going to be late if she didn't move that second. Leaping from the bed and scouring the closet she found something that was appropriate to wear. She grabbed her purse and keys and was out the door running as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked up at the sky and cursed herself for not taking a coat it looked like it was going to rain any second.

She reached her destination and was relieved to find her standing there by the bench checking her cell phone. Sydney looked up as she heard footsteps approach her.

"7:01, you're cutting it close." The brunette playfully scolded as Lisa approached her. Sydney had her hair back in a ponytail and was wearing black tear-aways and a grey tank top.

"Trust me, I'm not usually late for anything." Lisa looked away embarrassed. She had made her decision the night before, tossing and turning trying to keep score of the pros and cons of leaving the Lux Atlantic to pursue a wildly different career. It took her a few hours to fall asleep and in the morning her body was trying to make up for it by sleeping in.

"Ready for that jog?" Sydney inquired but did not wait for Lisa's answer as she ran ahead expecting her to follow. Lisa joined Sydney as she sprinted across to the other end of the park. After about a mile Sydney halted her run and did a couple of leg stretches behind a park bench, a homeless man sat looking in the distance with his back toward them. Sydney mumbled something under her breath and the homeless man replied "copy." Sydney looked behind her to see if Lisa was keeping up. Lisa in return just gave a confused expression. The taller woman shrugged it off. She would learn everything in due time. Both women kept running until they reached the back entrance of a tall building with no distinctive markings. Sydney flashed a card in front of the scanner and quickly entered a series of numbers into a touch pad. The door unlocked allowing her to push it open, Lisa followed and wondered what she had got herself into.

"Where are we?" She asked, a bit out of breath from the run.

"Security." Sydney curtly replied.

After proceeding through a number of other supposed "security features" which included standing in a white room with infra-red lighting being scanned, both women walked into a fairly plain room conference room with a long white table and large high back chairs. Sydney gestured for Lisa to sit, she did so as she wildly looked around the room taking in the surroundings. She was filled with excitement as well as apprehension hoping she would not regret her decision. The door opened and a tall black man wearing an expensive looking dark suit came in and stood beside Sydney giving her nod.

"Hello, I'm Marcus Dixon. I've worked with Sydney for several years. I'm sure she has briefed you on our offer."

Sydney continued.

"Now that we are in a secure place I can tell you more about myself and the head of CIA operations in Miami. I used to work full time as a field agent for a company called SD-6, believing they were the CIA. When I told my then fiancée who I worked for, SD-6 had killed him upon finding out. They were keeping a close eye on both of us, it was just one of those things I had to put up with that came with the job. I soon found out that they were not affiliated with the CIA at all but were really involved in…ahem shady dealings. I sought out the CIA and became a double agent, working for them first and foremost while acting as a so-called Trojan horse within SD-6 until we were able to bring them down. For the most part I had to keep up a pretence to do my job, and to do it properly otherwise I or others around me could have met an untimely end."

"That must have been terrifying." Was all Lisa could say as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"At times it was. And that's why I couldn't come out and tell you who I worked for, to protect you as a civilian. Just to remind you, your profession as an agent must be kept under wraps as well. On a positive note, through the years I was able to have a life and a family despite all that. Anyway, I'm presently semi-retired. I work as a recruiter and trainer for the CIA. We usually don't pick random civilians as field agents but like I said before your story caught our attention. I feel we could hone your raw talent into something powerful."

"I'll have to lie to my friends and family." Lisa was resigned. She was especially not pleased with the prospect of lying to her father. But then again, she had to do it before for protection when she was on the plane with Jackson. She couldn't let on what was happening otherwise her dad would have been killed.

_If we get out of this, I may have to steal you._

They were Jackson's words, he had seen something in Lisa, but his tone of voice indicated otherwise. It was not a compliment, but sarcasm she thought bitterly.

By now Sydney and Dixon were sitting down. Lisa, with her arms folded in front of her on the table sat across from her recruiter nodding as she spoke.

"For the next four months I'll be training you both physically and mentally, preparing you for situations that may arise when you are doing field work. So this is your full time job now." She gave Lisa a pointed look.

"So I'll be learning the same tricks and trade secrets as Jackson then?" Lisa couldn't help but see the subtle irony.

"Yes, but the difference is you'll be using your abilities for good, not for bad."

"How do I quit my job at the hotel?"

"Make something up, I know for a fact that you're quite creative. This is the point of no return Lisa, what do you say?" Sydney smiled for the first time since they entered the premises. Lisa looked away for a few seconds then met Sydney's gaze head on.

"I'm in." She replied with cool steady voice.

* * *

"I know you've talked about quitting Lisa. I never thought you were serious about it though." Joe Reisert sounded sceptical but not surprised. Lisa could imagine the creases in his forehead as she talked. It had been the day after her conversation with Sydney and like usual Lisa had called her dad on this idle Tuesday night.

"I guess you could say that I've outgrown my position at the Lux."

"I know you've been restless but couldn't you ask to be promoted at this point? For all you've done for that hotel I'm surprised they haven't already!"

"Who would have thought that all that sensational media attention the Lux received after the attack would slow things down? Our customer attendance has dropped. I guess all press is not necessarily good press. That's the reason why the higher ups aren't hiring or promoting anyone at all."

"But a bank? It seems too corporate for your sunny personality Leese." The petite woman silently paced her living room wondering if the beige carpeting ware to the hardwood floors underneath. She had to convince her father that switching professions was a completely natural transition for her. Even though she didn't have many close friends, those few people she loved like her father, mother and good friend Cynthia could not be suspicious of anything. It would only cause more problems in the future if they felt she was acting strange now. The idea of working as a bank executive was an excellent cover: it demanded that she work long hours, travel on short notice and that she no longer had to interact with the public – just like her _real job_.

"I just don't have the patience to deal with those people anymore. The ones that take their anger out on me, the ones that complain about the pettiest things and especially the ones that don't give a damn about common courtesy." Lisa felt exasperated but she didn't let on.

"About this bank position; you're certainly well qualified for the job, and your M.B.A. will take you far." Lisa smiled at his comment. This was her dad's way of letting her know that he accepted and respected the decision she had made. She thanked her lucky stars that she had completed her Masters the year before she started at the Lux instead of pursuing a career in ballet or even field hockey.

"Thanks dad. I knew you'd understand."


	4. A Night Out

Thanks to those who reviewed. I know this story had a slow start but I just wanted to lay a descent set-up. This is likely the chapter you've all been waiting for with the appearance of a special somebody! FYI - I forgot to mention I don't own anything in this chapter or the others. Characters belong to either Wes Craven or J.J. Abrams. Hats off to the both of them!

* * *

Lisa carefully applied her eyeliner trying not to smudge the dark brown liquid. A deep shade of lipstick glided across her parted lips. She moved back slightly surveying her reflection in the mirror. Her black dress hugged her curves, the length of it falling just above her knees. She pulled back half of her curled tresses securing it with a clip to the back of her head, letting a few strands loose around her face. Stepping into a pair of red pumps made the ensemble look bolder - made her look bolder.

After what seemed like endless months of training, which included advanced self-defence, handling interrogation, using firearms among other skills that needed to be developed, she had passed all the testing. Sydney didn't fail to acknowledge Lisa's masterful ability at using common objects around her as tools of weaponry. The red head was the first to admit that it was one of her strong points if the past was any indication. Calling the training regime a learning curve was an understatement. It was a learning mountain, one she thought she would never reach the end of.

On this clear Saturday night, Sydney and Lisa were going out to one of the hottest clubs in town, Ivory.

_We'll have a few drinks, you can meet a few guys and who knows… maybe even have a little fun._ Sydney had suggested earlier, elbowing Lisa in the ribs with a chuckle.

"If only it were that easy." She sighed walking out of her room unsure if she was in fact ready for it all.

Later that evening

Lisa ordered a seabreeze at the bar, making sure she sipped it slowly to avoid getting tipsy. The club was crowded with wall to wall young people. The music blared in her ears, although others around her didn't seem to mind as they danced to the rhythm. The DJ was playing a remix version of "Bones" by the Editors. Lisa looked around the bar then the dance floor chewing her bottom lip.

"Guy troubles?" Sydney asked her friend as the two women sat on stools while scanning the crowd before them.

"You know me, I always seem to pick the _winners_." She replied dryly.

"Don't even get me started on my history." Lisa looked at Sydney with understanding, knowing that she was referring to more than just her love life. She had grown to know this mysterious woman over time, floored by the things that she had done and the things that had been done to her. Leading a double life was not easy in any sense. She had to constantly second guess her relationships with people in her life – close friends, family even her mother and father. When Sydney first started out in her line of work she had slowly unravelled many truths. One, that her father was aligned with the CIA; two, her mother faked her death when she was six to continue her life as a KGB terrorist.

Sydney tucked a blond lock of hair behind her ear and nodded in the direction of a tall man with sandy brown hair and deep set eyes.

"What about him? Kinda looks cute don't you think?"

"I don't know Sydney…"

"Come on, ask him." Her friend nudged. Lisa glanced downward slightly blushing then made her way to the other side of the bar.

She sauntered over to the man her friend had gestured toward. Her confidence finally building with every step she took. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself.

The man turned and leaned against the bar as Lisa approached. He was wearing a suit jacket, dress pants and a striped dress shirt, a standard run of the mill yuppie. There was nothing terribly remarkable about him otherwise.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

He looked her up and down, obviously pleased with what he saw. He rubbed the stubble on his chin with his right hand.

"I feel that it would be more of a pleasure to buy you a drink." She smiled and moved closer to him welcoming the offer. He had a deep and hollow voice.

"That's a great suit you're wearing." Lisa whispered in his ear. "Do you live around here?"

"No…"

"What would you like." The bartender interrupted their flirtation. He had was a thin guy and jittery with impatience, obviously overworked with all the people wanting their drink orders.

"A gin and tonic for myself and a…" The man looked at her waiting for Lisa to complete the thought.

"Seabreeze."

"A Seabreeze for the lady."

Lisa continued where they had left off previously. "Are you here for business or for pleasure?" The smile never leaving her lips making the question sound like it had an innuendo.

"A guess you could say I'm here for both now." His expression turned wolfish. Lisa felt shivers run down her spine, although before she attempted her next move something caught the corner of her eye. As she looked over in the distance, merely ten feet away at the bar stood the unmistakable form of Jackson.

He held a drink in his hand, his head panned the area around him until they locked on Lisa's face. His expression appeared taken aback but quickly recovered into indifference. His eyes were more brilliant and arresting than before and Lisa found herself completely disarmed by them. She was the first to break eye contact. _Ignore him_ she thought, he is too much trouble right now. She had to move and move quickly. Her mind raced, _Think fast_.

Looking back at the man in front of her she teased his lapels giving him her best grin.

"Well then Mr.?"

"David"

"David. Dance with me."

David held up his palms in protest. "I don't dance." Lisa mock pouted.

"Please, I'll make it worth your while..." She stepped back a bit, playing with the neckline of her dress. She walked slowly backward, pulling David along and relieved he followed without another word but shook his head slightly from side to side.

* * *

A few minutes prior

Jackson did a beeline to the bar needing a beer. He didn't drink too often, but God did he need it now more than ever. He and his associate David had to meet with one of their "suppliers" to secure a deal on some equipment they needed on their company's next job.

He looked over to his associate, who was standing at the other end of the bar looking quite conspicuous in that damn suit. "He could at least try to blend in with his environment." Jackson muttered underneath his breath. David was a disagreeable man, although one Jackson could keep under his thumb. The man was incapable of seeing the big picture and didn't pay enough attention to meticulous detail, a trait one must have in his line of work.

After a hiatus, Jackson was getting back in the swing of things by working on contract with a new company. It wasn't difficult getting hired as a freelancer. Sure this company was aware of his fuck-up with the Keefe job but since this new assignment was a low-key assassination they were not worried about him failing. After all, anyone in their right mind could see why taking a hostage on an aircraft was risky business. There were too many loose canons and the probability of deviation from the plan was always high.

"What will you have?" The female bartender asked him. She was short and had bright red hair reminding Jackson of an elfin.

"Heineken." She poured him a glass then turned to the next club patron.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair thinking it had been a long night. His eyes wandered back to David wondering what he was up to. Then he saw her, it had been so long. It felt like it was the first time all over again.

"Lisa."

She was standing there in a tight black dress and her hair tied back. There was something different about her, something new Jackson could tell. Her body looked firmer, stiffer than he last remembered and her demeanour – right now she could have fooled anyone that she was a social butterfly. What the hell was she doing flirting with David? Could he have possibly approached her?

A pang of jealousy hit at Jackson's insides but he quickly dismissed it, she would quickly realize that his associate was a loser. That is, if he gave David a chance to prove himself.

Jackson always knew he would speak to Lisa again, but he was biding his time. Fate had other plans though, it was like she came to him. The yearning to know how he had possibly left a psychological mark on her was building, unlike the physical one she had left on him. His mind skipped back to that day he lay on the floor of her father's house. Defeated, or so she thought. The feeling behind those green eyes was indiscernible. They did not hold the flicker of anger during the flight nor the fear in the lavatory. They were eyes seeing what could have been, not what had been. Right now, her eyes locked on his then glanced in another direction. He knew she saw him.

"Hi there, I haven't seen you around here before." A voice penetrated Jackson's thoughts. A woman wearing too much makeup and an ill-fitting dress was standing next to him blatantly flirting. Lisa was leading David to the dance floor, while Jackson careening his neck around this abomination of a woman was trying to get a better view.

"Well I don't usually go to clubs."

"Oh, did a friend drag you here?" She gave a nasal laugh.

"Yeah…"

"Where is he?"

"Around."

Jackson was barely paying attention to her, attempting his best to sound disinterested, hoping she would fall victim to boredom and do the same. His eyes darted the crowd trying to find Lisa or David.

"You don't talk much do you?" The woman still trying to engage her object of affection gave a toothy grin hoping it would lighten the situation.

"Leave."

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head to the side in surprise.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I am not interested in your advances." He shot her an icy glare, so cold it could freeze fire, his face was contorted into an expression of annoyance. The women left in a huff, immediately retreating into the clique of friends she originally came from.

* * *

They made it to the centre of the dance floor, walled in by the crowd of people so they could no longer see the bar area. Lisa was doing most of the dancing, whipping her head from side to side as she moved to the music. Her mind unintentionally drifted back to what she saw minutes ago. Jackson. He had fully recovered, although his appearance had changed. Gone were the tailored suit and Italian shoes, replaced by black slacks and a simple dark green shirt, which clung to his trim torso. His hair tamed was still long but slicked back.

"May I cut in?" David turned around, his frame blocking Lisa's view of the person speaking to him. The statement seemed so formal in such a casual club.

"No, I--"

"I insist." Was all the man had to say, abruptly cutting off David's protest. Like a passive sheep he moved aside obeying the command.

There he stood in all his magnificent glory. Lisa had stopped dancing, completely unprepared to face her once tormentor as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise.

On the other hand, Jackson did not miss a beat and to Lisa's utter horror he placed his hands on her hips and started dancing. If she had to describe it she was at a loss for words the first time in her entire life. He did not look like a frog in a blender like most men do when they are on the dance floor. He felt the music, but did not look ridiculous dancing to it. Neither did he look self-absorbed and lost in his own thoughts. He was completely aware of himself, Lisa and the smoked filled club at the moment. And he was entirely enjoying it! Which blew Lisa completely away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Leese, don't look so shocked. This is great song." His wry humour shining through, Jackson pretended she was referring to his dancing. She couldn't help but pause to hear what was playing. It was old school Depeche Mode, "Personal Jesus." Lisa remembered it was popular when she was in school, playing at dances and loving it when it was first released. _I do not have the same taste in music as Jackson Rippner, he's just manipulating me._ With all the digging around in her personal life last year of course he would know her taste in music. She pushed his hands off of her.

"Why aren't you dead or locked away? Wait, let me guess you used your charms and tricks to sweet talk Keefe into letting you go with just a slap on the wrist?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." It was then that she noticed the rasp in his voice and was close enough to notice the mark she had left on his throat. Instead of forming into a hideous scar like the one on her chest, it looked like a crescent shaped tattoo. It was like the power of Jackson's pride and resilience had transformed the weaknesses in his physical body into something strange and oddly beautiful.

"I see you're stalking me again. Couldn't get enough sick sadistic pleasure from the airplane bathroom eh? So you had to return to your own pathetic habits." Vehemence radiated from Lisa.

"Honestly, don't flatter yourself Lisa it doesn't suit you. What I'd like to know is what are _you_ doing at Ivory? You must feel quite out of your element. No more sitting at home in your slip watching late night television or working ungodly hours at the hotel? Speaking of which I haven't you there in a while."

"Girls night out."

"Well, sadly that's going to be put on hold. We need to talk." He spoke acidly amidst the blare of the music, cutting through it like a knife. He lightly took her arm and manoeuvred them toward the back, caging her against the wall with his body.

"I was enjoying my time until you so rudely cut in." Lisa crossed her arms in front of her aware of his close proximity to her.

"Trust me, he's not your type." His mouth was by her ear, breath dry and heavy. He turned his head to read her expression.

"I didn't ask for your opinion and how would you know that? You don't know me so don't think you do."

"Just trust me this time all right?" His eyes diverted from Lisa's looking hard at the space to the side of her face.

"So who is my type?"

"You?" She whispered, barely audible to her own ears and wondered if Jackson even heard over the sound of the deafening music. He sharply looked back, melting those pools of cold blue ice.

"I was never going to kill you that day Leese." The words hit her like a punch coming out of nowhere.

Lisa just stared at him, unable to understand whether he was being serious or just toying with her.

"And my dad--?"

"Seeing as how you complied with my request, the answer is no."

"When you followed me back to his place."

"Not then either." Lisa was feeling claustrophobic, she pushed Jackson aside wanting to blend into the crowd of anonymous people, seeing it as a type of freedom from him. Nevertheless, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around so her back was toward them.

"Then why?" She swallowed hard.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come to my dad's house." Lisa felt as though she was treading on shaky ground about to collapse right beneath her at any moment.

"See me next Saturday."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I know you'll have plenty more from where that came from." Jackson laughed throwing his head back. For a second he looked like a normal carefree man.

"So what do you say Leese? You can have your questions answered and I'll have the pleasure of your company." Lisa was gobsmacked. Was Jackson Rippner asking her out on a date? Even though his lips stayed neutral, she could detect a smile in his eyes. He was the white rabbit willing her to follow into unknown territory like Alice. Lisa did not reply but stood frozen in a place.

"Newport Fishing Pier. 1pm. The ball is in your court."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, Jackson was certainly unpredictable.

"Lisa!" A woman's voice called in the distance.

"I see your girls' night out will continue after all." His eyes looked over Lisa's head watching Sydney make her way through the throng of people.

"Don't worry, we won't be devoid of our always exciting banter for very long." Jackson winked and retreated into the crowd before Lisa could say another word.

As the two women exited the club, Lisa turned to Sydney immediately noticing a bruise forming on her jawbone.

"Did you get what you came for?" The red head asked, her voice brimming with concern.

Sydney turned to her colleague with a smile and nodded.


	5. Bait

Sadly, I don't own anything.

I hope this chapter explains some unanswered questions. Please review!

* * *

Next Day – CIA headquarters in Miami

Lisa, Vaughn and Sydney were seated at a round table in a stark white room waiting for Dixon to start the weekly special operations (or special ops as they liked to call it) meeting. Sydney's husband Vaughn, a tall thin man with brown hair and a perpetual look of concern on his face, was not directly involved in field assignments, but handled any strategic issues that arose. As a couple they had both decided that only one of them at any given time would be out in the field. It was agreed that if anything happened to one of them the other would care for their children.

Dixon gathered his files at the head of the table and initiated the conversation. "We are all present to receive a briefing from Sydney and Lisa on last night's assignment. Until recently we have received minimal intel on a possible assassination attempt on a senator. I hope last night's developments have changed the status of the operation." This was Sydney's cue to begin.

"Lisa had approached the target, David Myers, acting interested in him and just as we anticipated it caught the attention of Jackson Walsh, alias Jackson Rippner."

Of course, Lisa had been briefed on how Jackson was given over to CIA custody, Homeland Security Division and after he had recovered from his many wounds Keefe broke a deal with him. In exchange for some much needed intel on his employer - Jackson would be granted his freedom. Jackson, driving a hard bargain had rendered the negotiation process for a long period of time. Keefe, a victim of his own impatience, finally relented granting him freedom with no strings attached for letting him pick his brain. Although, that is all Lisa knew, they were a series of unbiased facts on paper. She had no idea about the emotional side of the story. When Jackson had confronted her at the club with the startling revelation that he in no way intended to kill her, it quite frankly, caught her off guard.

"We had come to the conclusion that he would not be able to pass up the opportunity to confront Lisa. After her account of his behaviour on the red eye flight, which included body language, his choice of words, and his trespassing on her father's property it was highly probable that he had developed an 'attachment' so to speak to his hostage that had exceeded his professionalism."

Lisa unconsciously pulled at an invisible hem at the side of her thigh, forgetting that she no longer wore skirts to work, instead she opted for business suits. Her lip twitched, unsettled with the manner in which Sydney was dissecting the entire incident. It could be worse she thought, at least it didn't sound salacious.

"There was no reason for Walsh to meet with Lisa at the airport bar, other than to possibly gain her trust. However, he could have done his job just as effectively without doing so." Sydney paused for a beat. "I stand corrected, he most likely would have succeeded if he did not meet Lisa in advance, meaning if he did not become so attached to her."

Sydney made eye contact with Lisa then Dixon.

"The objective was to have Lisa set up a situation where she could bait Jackson and isolate him from his partner, allowing me the chance to sequester Myers in privacy then interrogate him on his company's terrorist activities."

"Lisa would then, if possible, proceed to extract information from Walsh about his business with Myers."

Vaughn interjected with: "The CIA's history with Walsh is that he does not crack easily under harsh interrogation tactics. From his profile it has been deduced that the best strategy would be a psychological approach, in an un-institutional environment where he would let his guard down."

"Myers stated that Jackson was a hired gun, the best in his business. He is basically running the whole show, and Myers is just a lackey of sorts. Even though I had the situation under control during his interrogation for the most part, one of his other associates intruded. He attempted to sedate me, so I had to take him out as well as Myers before he turned his gun on me." Sydney continued.

Lisa had to take a moment to absorb the information. A man she had made a pass at, even if it was a false one, was now dead. She had to remind herself that he was the bad guy, no good would come from mourning over someone who didn't deserve it. Then again, that's how she felt about Jackson as he was wheeled away by the paramedics. And she no longer knew how she felt about him now anyway. What had he meant when he said he didn't intend to kill her or her father? Was it all just a ploy to get her to see him again?

"Walsh was always a wild card, we don't know where his loyalties lie." Dixon added. The red head knew she had to speak up, since she had been a wallflower thus far.

"Ja- I mean Walsh told me at the club that he wanted to see me again."

"That's an interesting development. He asked you of his own will, you did not need to coax him?"

"It was strange, he said that he never wanted to kill me or my father and when I questioned him further he said he would tell me more if I met with him this Saturday."

"Where?" Dixon looked deep in thought.

"Newport Fishing Pier at 1pm."

"It could be a trap." Vaughn stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Unlikely, unless he figured out that she's working for us." Sydney countered.

Vaughn turned his gaze to Lisa. "He didn't suspect anything did he?"

"No, but he noticed that I haven't been at the hotel lately, although he didn't press the issue as to why." Lisa added.

"Interesting, so he has you under surveillance again."

"It couldn't have been for long, our guys were monitoring Lisa for the first ten months after the red eye flight. He must have tried "visiting" Lisa sometime during the last two months."

"If Walsh knew she was CIA he would have high-tailed it out of that club." Sydney was quick to pipe in.

"That's right. It would have been too much of a risk for his operation, he could have suspected an ambush." Vaughn concurred. Dixon quietly observed this back and forth exchange between his three operatives, formulating a plan.

"I have a suggestion and you have complete right to veto this Lisa." He squared his shoulders as if he were preparing himself for an opposition. "Walsh looks to be the head of operations for his assignment and most likely has knowledge of the endgame. If you could build a trusting relationship with him and extract information on the entire plan it would do wonders in bringing in not only him, but this company he is working for down." Wonders never cease, Lisa thought to herself. Was Dixon implying that she sacrifice her dignity just to play house with Jackson?

"After stabbing and shooting him, and almost fatally wounding him I think he would be highly suspicious of me if I all of a sudden cosy up to him."

"I never said this would be an overnight development. Just consider it as a long-term project. I wouldn't have considered it if we weren't aware of Walsh's history." She looked at him incredulously. Lisa couldn't see herself ever getting used to emotion based situations treated merely as business. It made her wonder why they didn't just consider hiring a bunch of underpaid actors to work for the CIA; they would probably thrive in this environment.

"Could you please clarify what you mean by 'relationship' Dixon?"

"Become his girlfriend or significant other. What have you." Lisa had to suppress unbridled rage that was mounting within her. The feeling was welling up to such a degree see felt nauseous.

"I didn't agree to join the CIA, just so you could whore me to an international terrorist!" The table fell silent as everyone stared at her outburst. She couldn't help but feel a smidgen insulted. She didn't want to sink to a level where she had to use her sexual prowess to bag the bad guy and in the process _bed the bad guy_. Lisa wasn't conceited in any way, but she was not ignorant to the fact that a lot of men found her attractive, and if the past was any indication it did not benefit her in the slightest. Her motive for starting her career over had been to serve her country in a way that she thought was more useful than being a mere hotel manager. She had expected her position to be respectable, and after hearing that Jackson was released to wreck havoc on the world again she just couldn't handle the fact that it wasn't fair. That he was allowed to continue his life without any consequences, and continue as if nothing ever happened. Some people would argue that yes, he did receive repercussions from his actions in the form of physical injuries. However, those would heal within time, slowly of course, but heal nevertheless. Whereas, Lisa was left with the psychological aftermath that both her rapist and Jackson had inflicted. Ultimately, she looked at everything as a learning experience. She felt that if she didn't believe in this perspective her world would fall to pieces. After calming herself, she engaged the table once more.

"Please continue, how do you expect me to transform from foe to girlfriend?"

"You will have to spend time with him, this is a long term project for his company so you do have some leeway. The more information we can get the better."

She tried to deny the prospect as a tad appealing. It was Jackson after all, he was so suave and charismatic before he boarded that plane. Although, Lisa had to remind herself that that wasn't him. At least not his true character. His bi-polar behaviour so to speak didn't leave much to be desired for most women. Well, at least healthy minded, sane women.

"I'll need time to think about this." Was all Lisa could offer at the moment.

Lisa was typing away at her computer, finishing off a report when Sydney approached and perched herself on her desk.

"Do you have a minute?"

Lisa leaned back in her chair, giving Sydney her full attention.

"Yeah, what's up."

"Before you make your final decision on what Dixon suggested, I need you to understand something about the hazards of the mission."

"Don't worry, I've read the case studies. I've seen how things have played out."

"I know you've read the case studies, but the problem is they're all textbook. One of the things I had to come to terms with in my life is that my own parents were in the same situation. In the early seventies, my mother was sent by the KGB to the US, to pose as an American, a harmless, ordinary teacher and infiltrate herself in the life of a CIA agent, my father. She was instructed to marry him and extract information then leave once she got what she wanted. Before that was done, she got pregnant with me and even though she stuck around for my first six years she left me at a young age. It didn't help that I look just like her and as an adult everytime my father looked at me I could see the betrayal in his eyes. I was the reminder of my mother's betrayal--"

"Sydney, I assure you it is not going to go that far." Lisa sympathized with her, but knew her own situation was different. It was for a greater good.

"I take it that you've reached a decision."

"It seems like the fastest way to get intel."

"Lisa, there are other ways. We can figure something else out…"

"I assume that if there were other ways they would have been suggested at the briefing."

She expected a retort from Sydney but was given nothing.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Lisa knew something else was going on with her friend. Sydney looked away, unable to meet Lisa's inquisitive eyes.

"I'm having second thoughts in bringing you into such a complicated mission so soon in your career. You were already biased to Walsh, not of your own accord, before we recruited you. It might be a liability rather than an asset at this point in time." She shook her head in indecision.

"Look, we're working on this as a team. I have you to consult with if problems arise, I won't be on my own. So please, don't worry about me." Lisa gave the most reassuring smile she could muster, she was the master at smoothing over tough situations. Her friend looked thoughtful, mulling what was said and if there was anything left to say.

"Don't let me down girl, we're counting on you." And with that, Sydney stood and headed to her own desk.

* * *

It was a blindingly sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Lisa hurried along to the pier and scanned the edge of the crystal blue water looking for a pair of eyes that matched the same hue. Jackson had sadly not given her a precise location to rendezvous, likely on purpose since he loved the high of being in control, much like her nowadays. There weren't too many people milling about, Lisa assumed it was because of the unbearable afternoon heat. She neared the edge and watched the water calmly lap at the harbour.

Not even a few minutes had passed until she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm so delighted you are able to join me." Lisa spun around, the sound of his voice was not nearly as raspy as she last heard it at Ivory. May be he had deliberately done it to remind her of the pain she had inflicted on him. She immediately noticed Jackson had yet again changed his appearance. He wore sunglasses, a white t-shirt and jeans accompanied by a tackle box and two fishing poles by his side.

Jackson took inventory of Lisa's attire. "A little underdressed aren't we?" She momentarily looked down.

"I think I look fine."

"It's ideal if you want to get sunburnt. Wearing a skirt and tank top to go fishing. Now, you could have dressed a bit more appropriate."

"Well, you didn't tell me until just now that we were going fishing. And I don't remember you asking for my opinion."

Jackson chuckled. "I don't need to ask, you always voluntarily give it whether I want to hear it or not." He pushed his sunglasses up to rest on his head.

"Here's another one. I've changed my mind. I'm not coming with you anymore."

Lisa turned her back toward him and retreated away in a huff.

"That's too bad Leese. I suppose you'll never get to hear the truth." He called out so only she could hear.

She slowed her pace and moved her head to the side looking back at him. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were bright as the mid-day sun. Lisa reluctantly willed herself to return to the pier knowing he would not make this easy.

"Where are we fishing?"

"I have a boat over there by the docks." He pointed in the distance and started heading along the pier.

"Is this a hobby of yours? I figured you as a workaholic." Lisa quickened her pace to keep up with him.

"I am, but fishing helps me relax and clear my head. I usually catch gag groupers."

"What do you mean clearing your head? Do you take the time to beat any semblance of a conscience down so you don't have to deal with it at work?"

"Don't think of my line of work as cut and dry Leese. I've trained myself to disassociate myself from my work." She found it odd that he would offer some insight into his personality and then instantly descend into vagueness. Lisa mentally chided herself, she knew her snide remarks weren't aiding the situation. Despite it being childish, she couldn't help being mean. When it came to Jackson she operated on reflex.

They came upon a small motorboat, at the edge of the docks; Lisa was taken back thinking that it was far too humble a transport for the likes of Jackson Rippner. He stepped down into it first then offered his hand to Lisa. Against her instinct, she took it and lowered herself in the boat, awkwardly tipping forward because of the depth and falling into Jackson's body. He steadied her in his arms, looking down at her while they stood in that position for a little longer than necessary. Lisa's left hand rested on his chest allowing her to notice the warmth radiating from him. Inside, his shirt was damp from sweat due to the searing heat of the day. Her right hand nestled into his left as he grazed his thumb over her fingernails.

"Cutting back on the manicures I see." She instantly recoiled from him as if she were burnt.

"Do you always have to nit-pick at my appearance." Lisa creased her eyebrows in annoyance, she hated being placed under the microscope, especially by him. These comments on her looks only made her feel like a doll or something he could fashion to his own liking.

In reality Jackson thought Lisa's physique was perfection. Her slender form filled with unassuming strength was a weapon on its own. He couldn't help noticing though the subtle but noticeable changes that occurred within Lisa as well the exterior. She was more daring and confident and less easily scared by him, either that or she did a better job at hiding it. He didn't acknowledge her statement, instead turned toward the opposite end of the boat and revved the motor a couple of times before it came to life.

"We need to get away from the shoreline to get a better location where the fish are." He steered the boat like a pro navigating it to his destination. He killed the motor in a fairly open area where no other boats were in their immediate vicinity. Although, they could still be spotted easily by others floating about in the distance, which gave Lisa a welcomed peace of mind in case Jackson wanted to do her in right then and there. Impatient with the pace of this whole rendezvous Lisa cut to the chase.

"You had completely embarrassed yourself when you showed up at my dad's house after the flight." The salty ocean air blew Lisa's curls in front of her face; she batted them away with the back of her hand. Silence filled the air as Jackson flipped open the tackle box revealing an assortment of bait. He turned his head to Lisa and raised his eyebrows.

"Ever fished before?" She shook her head. Choosing a bloodworm, he pierced it with the hook in several places leaving the tail extended for attraction.

Once the fishing rod was prepped he swiftly cast the line into the water and passed it over to Lisa. "Keep the line still, so the fish have a chance to scope out the bait." She did as she was told, while Jackson repeated the same procedure with his rod. His eyes stayed fixed on the float as it moved with the rhythm of the blue waves. No one said anything for several minutes but to Lisa it felt like hours. The sun was beating down on her and she regretted not bringing sunscreen along.

"I admit I was furious with the way things turned out, the plan was for you to make the call, my men would do their job and we all go our separate ways. With your unforeseen resistance the plans changed, as you very well know which I didn't discover until you enlightened me in your kitchen. When I said "I'll finish this" or something to that effect you had no clue what I meant. I turned the situation around to my advantage-"

"Excuse me, but were you even there? I had the upper hand." Lisa piped in grinning. Jackson chuckled at her naivete.

"Wrong, I suppose you never thought that maybe I wanted to get caught and taken in by Keefe's men so I could rat out my employer. I hated working under them and wanted an out fast."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

A slight pause came as they both had a déjà vu. They had unconsciously repeated those lines, the same lines they said on the plane as if they were in a twisted morality play.

"Once the government put the intel into action, bringing down my employer in one fair swoop I negotiated my way to freedom for being such a reformed man. No strings attached - I made sure I included that in the deal. I was released and allowed to disappear into the night so to speak while Keefe got his kudos for bringing down another terrorist organization. Like I said before, I'm a manager, I delegate and get others to do the dirty work."

"I see your character hasn't changed in the slightest."

"I think that's just your subjective perception. How about you Leese, do you still think Charles Keefe is that good man you championed on the plane?"

"A lot of things have changed since then."

"You asked me before what I'm doing here. So for once I'll give you a straight answer. I want to thank you for helping me get the job done."

"Excuse me??" Lisa was incredulous, she was trying to put the pieces together.

"You put me through all of that crap just so you could bow out of your shitty job?" Lisa could feel the tears starting to push forward, everything was dawning on her and finally making sense. She suppressed the urge to cry, something she hadn't done in months. Had she misjudged Jackson this whole time, for the simple reason that she was ignorant about certain things, specific details that had been hidden from her?

"I was always going to succeed one way or another. Your choices had ultimately given me a pay cut but a nice, extended vacation I so richly deserved after those two gunshot wounds you and your father gave me as parting gifts." Lisa noted he spoke with great disdain.

She shook her head not completely convinced.

"Hold on, that does not explain why you chased me around the house with a knife after I told you I ruined your plans!"

He sighed in response.

"You were the first target under my supervision that actually retaliated. With the exception of a few hysterics everyone followed my orders, the plans were carried out and life went on. Lisa, you were the anomaly, you fought tooth and nail to get what you wanted, driven by your morals or may be you were just displacing your anger out on me..." The boat bobbed under the restless waves. "I was absolutely furious when you stabbed me with that fucking pen. That was low Lisa, really low, so don't say it was because of self-defence, I was more than congenial after you made the call. Of course, I had to meet up with you after the pen incident. I wanted to scare you as much as I possibly could as a result."

"Oh, I get it." Lisa laughed as she spoke. "I think I deflated someone's ego! You just can't except the fact that I defeated you, that a woman outwitted you and foiled your job! So you've created this whole story about not killing me as part of the plan, so your whole world will make sense and not fall a part."

"Correction, it was not part of _the_ plan, but part of _my_ plan."

"Even so Jackson, it seemed like a colossal waste of a morning. Never taken time management courses? Pity, it would have done you some good." Lisa couldn't resist mocking him, he was asking for it.

"Well, I needed to kill some time before the feds got there." A smile tugged at his lips, making Lisa think that he was joking for a second. She just shot him a disgusted expression and felt irked that she couldn't get a rise out of him.

"You would have impaled me if my dad didn't save me at the last minute!"

Jackson shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay Lisa you don't have to beat it out of me. Here's what I was really going to do." Jackson leaned forward into Lisa until his face filled her entire field of vision. His voice low, speaking in a conspiratorial tone. "After I crouched over you from behind and pulled you up by your hair so you would start screaming in agony I would have taken the knife and let it linger a hair away from your throat." He gave a dramatic pause to see the wide-eyed fear in Lisa's face. She was memorizing every word he spoke as if her life depended on it. "I would have hovered my head over your shoulder, and directed my voice in your ear so you could hear me say, '_Gotcha_.' I would have subsequently dropped you like a hat."

Seeing Lisa's mouth form a perfect 'o' gave him a perverse satisfaction.

"You're a sick sociopath you know that?" She pushed him with her arm in irritation, but he barely budged from his seat. Jackson stared at her like she was an ungrateful, spoiled little child.

"I knocked out your dad earlier because this was between you and me. I didn't want him getting in the way." He stated matter of fact, as if it would convince her of his supposed innocence.

"Whatever." Lisa was far from resigned but didn't want to seem adamant about her mistrust. Jackson could sense he wasn't getting through to her. He took her chin in his hand so she would look him in the eye.

"I wouldn't have done it Leese." His expression was in all seriousness. "If I did want to kill you I've had plenty of time to do so. How long has it been now? A year perhaps since the flight?"

"You just expect me to believe that?"

"If you didn't I don't think you would have come to the pier or agreed to sit in this boat with me."

Lisa knew she was there because she was assigned to be, but she couldn't let him catch on, otherwise she was signing her death warrant. He was a beacon in the darkness that surrounded him, that surrounded his life which she was slowly being drawn into she realized. Jackson was searching her eyes, trying to invade her thoughts. She knew she was in dangerous territory. She had to play the old distrustful Lisa, the one that refused to be gullible but simultaneously had to gain his trust. She had to convince him that she was on his side and his only, enough to make it seem natural. It appeared that he was already onto her with his astute observations concerning the changes she made in her life.

Lisa still had a firm grip on her fishing rod and felt a sharp tug on the other end. Diverting her attention from Jackson, she jerked it backward, feeling a resistance once again. Jackson followed her gaze and watched the float bob in the water.

"It might just be the current."

"No, I think I really have something."

"Pump and lift the rod vertically." He instructed.

The tugging increased on her fishing pole. "Whatever it is, it feels huge!" She tipped her body backward, her grip tightening on the rod. Her forehead creased, and lips pursed trying to regain control of the creature's insurmountable strength. Unable to get proper leverage she stood up in the boat. Unsteady on her feet, she wasn't sure if she could reel it in properly but she would be damned if she asked Jackson for help.

"Sit down Lisa. That won't give you enough lever--" She was propelled forward and Jackson moved to retrieve her, about to grab her leg but it was too late. Lisa yelped and tumbled overboard with a large ungraceful splash. She cursed herself and knew she shouldn't have worn those flip-flops that day.

The cool water at first felt refreshing and a welcomed break from the ungodly temperature. Submerged underwater several feet below the surface Lisa hardly had time to hold her breath. She was a decent enough swimmer, but her clothing made her feel heavier as every minute passed. She tried treading water, but to her horror found that she was not coming closer to the luminous waves above her.


	6. Fair Siren

I don't own anything or anyone. Although I would gladly welcome any donations so I may purchase these wonderful characters. ;)

* * *

Tilting her head to the surface Lisa could see the light dance upon the waves and the air bubbles rapidly exit her nose and mouth. She wanted to scream for help, feeling weak as an unknown force kept dragging her further down and her attempts at reaching the surface failing with every movement. Her limbs frantically flailing in the water were useless to her. Eyes wide with green fear. Consciousness was quickly escaping and for once in her miserable life she ached for Jackson to come to her. Was it all worth it? Those months of training, those months of conspiring to bring one man down? When all that effort could have gone into bringing a handful of other criminals to justice – ones she did not have a personal vendetta against? She felt ashamed and selfish and couldn't help but regret the whole thing.

Lisa Reisert felt the last year of her life had been a waste. If this was truly the end for her, joining the CIA and sacrificing her integrity had produced nothing. She was a manipulator, deceiving most of the people around her, making her no different than Jackson. At least he could claim he had never lied. Although, isn't that exactly what a liar would say?

Lisa had prayed for the longest time, that when her time came she would die wrapped up in her bed while she slept. Unbeknownst to herself nor to others. However, fate dealt her a painful hand, possibly forcing her to drown into oblivion while a man who seemed ambivalent to her leisurely floated above with not a care in the world nor for her.

_Oh God, someone please help me! _was the last thing she recalled.

--

Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. After seeing Lisa bump her head on the plane while taking her seat and later falling very ungracefully during their little airport chase he should have known she would be clumsy with a fishing rod. For Lisa, being light as a feather had worked to her disadvantage causing her to fall over board. _She'll surface in a minute feeling sheepishly embarrassed_ he thought. Impatience was tugging at his mind.

"If you're trying to piss me off, you've already accomplished that when you fell off the boat."

No answer. No sign of life. Jackson's line hadn't even been tugged by any fish.

"This is really getting old Lisa." Jackson bellowed.

Complete silence surrounded the area with the exception of seagulls in the distance. The ripples in the water were almost stilled. Was she trying to play a game or be the usual pain in the ass like she always was? Jackson half expected Lisa to hoist herself out of the deep blue and scream "Gotcha!" like he had planned – just to get back at him. Too many minutes had passed and anxiousness was not waning away. Something wasn't right. He leaned over the side, eyes darting beneath the surface of the water trying to detect any movement.

"Fuck."

Nothing. Not a sound. Not a peep.

"Leese, you better not be messing with me or we'll have another scare fest, worse than the one at your dad's house." With that, Jackson tore off his shirt, took off his shoes, disposing them in the boat as he took a large breath and dove into the ocean.

Submerging himself in the water, he didn't have time to relish the cool water messaging his skin. In the blueness, he located a dark figure in the distance moving its limbs as if in slow motion. Swimming toward it, the features looked more and more familiar.

Trim body.

Small boned.

Fair Skin.

Red Hair.

Like a knife through butter, Jackson smoothly and surely closed the space between them. He was surprised to see her floating aimlessly and wondered why she could not help herself. Fearing something had potentially attacked her, he pushed the waves of red curls out of her face and cupped jaw, tapping it numerous times and to his chagrin her eyes refused to open. Jackson embraced Lisa's frame by wrapping his arm around her ribcage. Since she did not resist or retaliate in the slightest he knew this was not good at all and with the help of his free arm and legs immediately headed to the waves above.

Surfacing to the top, Jackson inhaled a large breath of air. A few seconds longer he would have been fresh out. Struggling toward the boat he tried to simultaneously bring Lisa's head above water, but she still did not respond to the open air.

_Dead weight is the hardest to carry._ Jackson recalled his trainer telling him when he initially started out in his business. He quickly pushed it to the recesses of his mind knowing full well that it would not help him with Lisa by thinking she was already dead. Almost gasping for breath, with the last bit of strength he hauled her over the edge of the boat and was ready to perform CPR. Lisa's clothes were matted against her almost sunburnt skin, hair splayed in dark brown waves on the wood.

"LISA! Can you hear me?" His voice almost broke but he refused to panic just yet.

With both hands overlapping each other Jackson repeatedly pressed down on her abdomen allowing for intervals. She made no move to cough up water. She didn't move period. Knowing she needed air, Jackson repositioned himself so he hovered above her mouth, hesitating for a second he pitched her nose.

Lips on lips he forced air into her lungs. Laid out on her back, Lisa was still unresponsive. Water, or maybe his sweat was dripping on her eyelashes.

"Come on Leese. Wake up! Don't give me another cadaver to dispose of especially not yours!"

Trying again, his lips made contact - the salt water tasting acrid on hers. Or maybe it was just the macabre thought that he could be kissing a corpse.

--

Emerging out of a heady, cloudy atmosphere Lisa was suddenly snapped back into reality. Having the feeling she had been long disengaged from it but unable to remember where she had gone. Vision blurred, she noticed many things wrong with her current situation:

_Sticky skin on skin._

_I'm on my back._

_An unidentifiable person._

_Lips pressed against mine!_

_As long as I'm alive this will not happen to me again!_

Clenching her right hand into a fist, Lisa swung with the strength of ten men into the side of her captor's face. Jackson, propelled by the force and taken off guard collided with the side of the boat. Recovering, he looked at Lisa and held his jaw. His expression contorted in shock rapidly dissolved into rage. Lisa experienced a few tremors as she finally sputtered up the water that nearly drowned her. She held her throat and balanced herself on her elbows, half sitting up.

"Fuck! What the hell did you do that for?" Jackson exclaimed. His hair hung in front of his eyes and it was only then Lisa noticed he was shirtless.

Her throat was hoarse and dry from the lack of air and salt coating her mouth. Coughing as though there were no end she looked at the man before her, coming to the realization of what he had done for her. He had saved her life instead of allowing her to drown and in return she had wounded him. A tickled of blood snaked its way from the corner of his mouth. Seeing the hurt and anger growing in his eyes she completely misjudged the situation and inwardly groaned. Her actions must have taken her several steps back in earning his trust.

Still struggling for air and for words she started. "I…I was…having…"

Like a leopard he pounced on top of her, slamming Lisa's shoulders onto the floorboards. She winced in pain and closed her eyes, pain travelling through the back of her head.

"You what? Have an idiotic way of expressing your thanks? What the hell were you doing under water for so long? Playing hide and go seek! If you think I have a twisted sense of humour you should look at yourself." His grating voice in combination with the bobbing of the boat gave her nausea.

"I didn't mean to hit…hit you honest. When I came to I just felt someone on me and I couldn't remember exactly where I was and...and…and I thought it was happening all over again." Lisa was hiccuping and softly crying by this point although the tears mingled with the wetness of her skin. Unable to find more words to say to him she lay in silence.

Finally understanding Lisa's psychological frame of mind, Jackson felt slightly ashamed and loosened his grip on her and retracted into a sitting position. Seeing his eyes soften Lisa said:

"I'm sorry."

She sat up with her hands in her lap. Jackson waved his hand and looked away knowing there was nothing more to say. His laboured breaths returned to normal.

"And I didn't purposely go over board or play games. Something was definitely pulling my leg and pulling me deeper into the ocean. I have no idea what it was I couldn't get a look at it." It was a strange feeling. She felt like a small child apologizing to her father for having broken something, trying to reason what happened.

Jackson gave her a skeptical expression. "When I came for you, there was nothing holding you back. You were barely struggling. Just floating." The all-engulfing heat steadily evaporated the moisture from their skin giving the pair a tingling sensation.

"It must have happened before you found me then and before I lost consciousness. You do believe me, right?" She inched closer, trying to gauge the tall man's response. Pulling his shirt over his head he said, "It's been a long day Leese. Let's head back to the pier."

While Jackson tied up the boat, Lisa climbed out onto the dock this time without Jackson's help. After experiencing a crisis in both mid air and in water most people would suspect she would be scared straight to set foot on a plane or boat but she wasn't. It only heightened her vigilance. However, even vigilance didn't always save her from acting like a klutz. Both of them stood awkwardly on the dock waiting for the other to start. Shifting his attention to his watch Jackson asked, "So how are you getting home?"

"I took the bus today. My dad borrowed my car because his is in the shop."

With that, Lisa turned to leave having no desire to talk about their little fishing trip.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The question hung in the air behind her. She turned in frustration and dreaded another argument with Jackson. She was so exhausted and drained of energy that she didn't care whether or not he thought she lied about playing games. Feeling that a change of subject was in order she exclaimed:

"I'm sorry I lost your damn fishing rod. I'll be sure to pay you back. Is that what you were expecting me to say?"

Jackson couldn't help but smirk. Count on Lisa to be completely oblivious to her own state.

"That's not quite what I was referring to. Ahem." Jackson's eyes gestured to Lisa's feet. She followed his gaze to discover herself sans-shoes. She must have lost her flip-flops when she was hurled into the water.

"Are you still planning on taking the bus?"

She shook her head still looking down. Embarrassed by her predicament. He couldn't suppress his ear to ear grin; she looked too cute standing there unwilling to ask for his assistance yet again. The glow of her skin transformed into an olive complexion and her sun bleached hair had turned several shades lighter. Copper. Jackson couldn't pass up the opportunity before him.

"Come on, my car's over there. I'll give you a ride home."


End file.
